


Forgotten Love

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, English is not my mother language so sorry for the errors, F/M, I made myself sad, I'm crying, I'm so sorry, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, someone's with the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After defeating Palpatine, Rey returned to Ahch-To.Extremely Ben/Rey centric.





	Forgotten Love

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to AURORA's Forgotten Love when i wrote this, but the fic's not strongly associated with the song.  
> Major Character Death. You've been warned.

* * *

_Now_

He's gone.

* * *

_Past_

She dreamt of arms around her waist, driving away her nightmares. When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that her half of the saber was gone. All she had left was the memory of his warmth, guarding her nighttime, keeping her safe.

She felt betrayed once again and she cried. She let tears flow freely down her cheek, forming a quiet stream, but the loud crack coming from her heart drowned her in the sound. 

* * *

_Now_

She stands in front of the ocean, watching the water fret as a cold wind passes by. Today marks the final death of Emperor Palpatine and the eventual victory of free will. 

She doesn't feel like a winner. She lost. She lost the person who'd offered her the most intense and sincere love, who'd told her that she wasn't alone in this fight. The Emperor took half of her soul away, into the eternal darkness of the afterlife.

She lost.

* * *

_Past_

It was the Life Day. However, the old tradition had been forgotten in most of the universe, too busy with the raging war. She planned to spend it alone, like every year prior. She painted a mark on her notebook, reminding herself how many days had it been since she was abandoned by the two junktraders who, in this world, should have loved her most. 

"Rey."

He emerged from the darkness when she felt a tug at her heart. His scar looked almost faded, but both of the two knew that it would always be there.

"You took my lightsaber."She said, her tone flat. It was not even a question.

"Yes." His voice was low and hoarse, but contained no guilt. She was about to yell at him when a silver cylinder was presented before her. He lowered his hands to let her have a better view. "Take it. Happy Life Day."

She grabbed the saber's hilt, bewildered. "You put it back together?"

For me? The last two words never escaped her throat before he disappeared in front of her eyes. She stood up from her bunk, her hands trembling when igniting the laser sword. Suddenly, blindingly blue filled the room, bathing her in light so bright. 

* * *

_Now_

She informed the General about her son through the comm. A painful silence was all she received before she switched off the device. The waves are brushing against the shore, its rhythm following every beat of her heart. 

She knows that he can be anywhere among the stars, floating in his nailed coffin, eyes closed. He loves the stars, as he told her so during one bonding moment. When he was young, his father would bring him along on those journeys across the universe. Half of his childhood was spent in the Falcon, and the good time continued until he was thought corrupted by the dark and sent to his uncle. He had begged his parents to come back for him, but they never did.

He promised to come back for her, but he never did. Just like their parents. The difference is that this time, she cannot wait for him to be back at her side.

* * *

_Past_

She landed on his TIE Silencer, a victorious grin on her face. She clicked the legacy lightsaber on its hilt and switched off the blade, then took another leap down from the top of the ship. Her feet hadn't even touched the ground before someone swept her into his embrace. 

She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled into his clothes' fabric.

"Just like on Takodana, "He murmured, dropping gentle kisses on her forehead. "Never mind. "

Then, he let her slip onto the ground, the hand cradling the back of her head never left. He moved the other hand to circle her waist, holding her tighter. 

"You are not alone, Rey." He leaned down to whisper beside her ear. "I love you."

She panicked when their lips almost touched. She stepped back, her hands dropped at her side. 

* * *

_Now_

"Neither are you."She raises her hand to her face, finger tips brush against her lips."Ben."

* * *

_Past_

Palpatine's lightning hit her stomach, sending her flying. Her back bumped against the wall and she cried out in pain. She gripped her lightsaber, using all her strength to keep it from the Emperor.

"Rey!" He ran towards her. Her sight wavered as she gradually lost her consciousness. He kneeled down beside her, his eyes fixed on the Emperor, full of hatred and fear. 

"I'm fine."She tried to get the words out of her mouth, but she tasted blood. He reached out to touch her cheek, his face turned pale as he felt the life leaving her. He hesitated before turning his attention back to Palpatine, who was crackling at the sight of his work. 

"Stay. I'll come back for you, sweetheart."He hastily kissed her on the lips, then stood up to face the monster. She grabbed his hand, urging him to stay. Ben turned to look at her for the last time, they locked gaze, wanting to carve each other's face into their memories. The fire was spreading everywhere, and the last thing Rey remembered was Ben's eyes, lit up with determination, resolution and-

Love. 

Rey's vision went dark. 

* * *

_Now_

"I love you, too."She whispers, looking up at the darkened sky occupied by billions of stars, in a galaxy far, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> I know i'm supposed to continue writing my SW&THG crossover but i feel like needing a break from that world. Welcome to my first not-songfic and not-au, just typical post-canon fic. Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry if this is too sad, tho i dont really trust my writing skills.  
> Pls leave a comment! Btw I'm @dystopianinterstellar on tumblr, come yell at me if this is too bad, or come say hi if you think its okay!


End file.
